1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for creating a script, and an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for executing a script.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been disclosed a variety of techniques for remotely controlling information equipment such as printers by operating terminals connecting to the information equipment.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-145493 discloses a technique for presetting an automatically-executed program for each box in a message store-and-forward apparatus. In this message store-and-forward apparatus, when a process for retrieving or registering a message from or in the box is executed, the program set as described above is executed at a prescribed timing for the process.
However, in the conventional techniques, a program executed when a file is saved in a box is limited to only one type, and a complicated operation is required to set the program.
In other words, there may have been no conventional technique for setting an executed program flexibly according to the manner in which the users use a box.